Años que pasan
by Lidia Lupin
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la caída TOTAL de Lord Voldemort. Un niño ha nacido, fuera del horror que vivieron sus padres. ... no soy wena con los sumary, solo ENTRA y verás! ONE SHOT


AÑOS QUE PASARON

_Charlie – _dijo el hombre que sostenía al niño – _Charlie, duérmete ya hombretón, déjame descansar. _

Hace años que cesaron las batallas. Hace años que muchos cayeron. Pero la vida sigue. Y él tenía que seguir.

_Cariño, vete a dormir._ _Yo me ocupo del niño _– la voz adormilada de una mujer se oía por los pasillos Se acercaba

_No hace falta Ginny_. _Yo me ocuparé del niño. Tú mañana trabajas en San Mungo._

_Y tú en el ministerio. Sé que mi hermano es muy duro contigo. Y Harry también, aunque no tanto. Pero anda cariño, vete a dormir._

El hombre se dio la vuelta, con intención de irse para darle al niño a Ginny, pero luego se volvió

_Ginny, ¿Crees que el niño será como yo? Quiero decir, cuando nos conocimos era un insolente malcriado presuntuoso. Y estuve a punto de seguir siéndolo, gracias a ti, que apareciste en mi vida, cambié. Pero, ¿él será igual?_

_Tranquilo cariño. Aunque la sangre Malfoy esté en sus venas, también tiene mi sangre. Y sabes que hace tiempo que olvidamos lo ocurrido. _

El joven se acercó a ella, la besó dulcemente y besó la frente de su hijo.

_Charlie Malfoy, el primer Malfoy que desde su nacimiento va a romper las reglas. ¿Qué diría mi padre si estuviera aquí?_

Después de dejar al niño en la cama, los dos adultos se dirigieron al dormitorio. Pero de repente, Draco oyó un ruido, y al momento, sus dos mejores amigos aparecieron allí:

_¡Ginny, coge a Charlie y coge el traslador! ¡Lucius viene hacia aquí!_ – dijo un joven de pelo azabache, con una cicatriz enorme situada en su frente, y unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda

_¡Date prisa hermana, debemos irnos!_ – dijo su compañero, un joven corpulento, de pelo rojo chillón

_¡No me iré sin Draco! – _gritó Ginny

_¿Qué crees, que voy a dejarle aquí? Ginny, ve con Ron a casa. Yo iré en cuando termine esto_ – y con picardía le guiñó un ojo, como hacía cuando ocultaba a sus hermanos y a Hermione que ella y Draco estaban juntos.

_¿Tú? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí con él?_

No pudo terminar de hablar. Ron la cogió del brazo la abrazó junto al niño y se lo llevó.

_Draco, tu padre viene dispuesto a matarte. No le demos ese gusto._

Draco sonrió. Nunca pensó que aquel al que en tiempos de Hogwarts, ahora destruido, llamaba Cara Rajada, le estaba ayudando a salvar su vida, la de su esposa y la de su hijo. Su hijo, al que no había visto nacer por tener que estar en un juicio contra su padre. Su hijo, que se llamaba Charlie en honor a su difunto tío materno, muerto a manos de su abuelo paterno. ¿Cómo se le explica esto a un niño? Sólo hay una manera de explicarlo: la verdad. La verdad que hizo que él despertara, que dejara de hacerle caso, que decidiera luchar por su novia, ahora esposa.

Y luchar era lo que iba a hacer ahora. Luchar por su vida. Por la de su gente. Por la de sus amigos. Por todo.

De repente oyeron su entrada. Una risa fría, similar a la de su señor. Su señor. Un ente malvado que había matado a la familia de la persona que estaba a su lado luchando por su familia. Que había matado a tanta gente: a la familia de Harry, al padre de Hermione, a los tíos de Ginny (los Prewet) a sus amigos, Seamus y Dean, que murieron dejando viudas y un huérfano… y tantos otros.

No debía repetirse, dijeron el día que Harry destrozó a Lord Voldemort… no debía repetirse.

Entonces entró. Alto, con su melena rubia, despeinada por el viento, por la carrera con los aurores (entre ellos su hijo) persiguiéndole los talones, por tantas y tantas cosas. Sus ojos grises, del color de hielo, apuntando directamente a los de su hijo.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mi hijo, el gran Draco Malfoy, unido al famosísimo Niño Que Vivió, luchando contra mí. ¿Quién lo diría?_ – hizo una especie de descanso, como si meditara sobre sus palabras – _¡Ahora sabrás a quién te enfrentas!_

Un rayo de color verde iba directo al pecho de su hijo. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, un grito se oyó desde la nada.

_¡PROTEGO GRIFFINDOR!_

El hechizo pronunciado por el heredero de Griffindor protegió a su amigo de aquel hechizo.

_¿Ahora?_ – preguntó Harry

_Ahora_ – contestó Draco, con una pizca de tristeza.

A la de tres, lanzaron un hechizo potentísimo, que venía de las entrañas de su corazón. Y fue directo al suyo, acompañado de las lagrimas de su hijo, las pocas que escaparon de improvisto, sin el permiso del joven.

- _Adiós, "papá"_ – susurró – _Suerte que a donde vas no verás a mamá ni la harás sufrir más. _

Pronto se disipó el humo. El cuerpo inerte de su padre yacía encima del cochito de su hijo, que estaba en el jardín.

_Draco, vamonos ya. Dentro de un par de horas será el cumpleaños de mi hijo, quiero estar en casa._

_Espera, ¿Cómo pudiste protegerme a mi también, heredero?_

_Es muy sencillo. Mi hechizo funciona con cualquier persona a la que tenga cariño, afecto o simplemente respeto. Y tú ya eres uno más de la familia, Draco. Estas casado con mi hermanita. Ella no me dejaría que te hicieran daño. _

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, antes de embrujar un trozo de escombro de la casa, e ir a parar a nº 12 de Grimmauld Place…el hogar de Harry Potter.


End file.
